After all
by Scarecrows foxx
Summary: Even a Dullahan has needs... Dark fic!


This is the first time I have written with these two, so bear with me.

I've been wanting to put this on here for a while now with this idea!

...

I had wondered once what sex would be like with Celty...

With a Dullahan...

After all even a Dullahan had needs.

I never thought once though that I would ever experience it, not with the way Celty acted at least. We had an established relationship of sorts, though I had tried to cross that boundary she set between us. It never crossed my mind that she would be the one to breach it, that it would be her to step across that line that she set between us. Step? No I should say she shattered it, but ripped it away seems like a more likely term since there is blood on the floor and walls. Oh didn't I tell you? At the moment I am lying almost immobile on the floor of my bedroom where I collapsed, my legs unable to bear my weight anymore as I tried to get to the bathroom. But I'm getting ahead of myself, I should start from the beginning. And the beginning is this morning, it's strange that such a little thing could change so much. So to this morning then...and that little thing that ended in this...

Morning was like every other morning for a Saturday in August, and I acted like any other morning on a Saturday in August. I got up and bushed my teeth, took out a clean pair of clothes, got all my toiletries to go take a shower. But today something was a little different, and it was so small an insignificant. There wasn't a towel in my shower, and I realized of all things I had forgotten to put in a clean towel for my morning shower yesterday. It wasn't such a big deal to me, I just needed to go outside my room to the hall closet and get a new one. So I did, and it was one of the biggest littlest thing I had ever done. As I walked out and got into the closet Celty happened by me on her own routine that I supposed she did everyday or perhaps just on this particular morning on Saturday in August, and perhaps she didn't mean to do it when she did. Perhaps it was an unconscious reaction to my unnatural appearance at this time, or it could have just been one of those unfortunate moments where even a passing breeze happening at the wrong place at the wrong time changes everything. And change it did, for as she passed me headed to the kitchen a small tendril of black smoke that always flowed from her neck slid along my own. I didn't know it at that time, but now that I look back on it I realize that this is the first time in all of the 20 years of knowing Celty that I had met her in the morning _before_ I had my morning shower. I didn't know what it was, hell I still don't understand what it was, that caused Celty to react the way she did when that tendril slid along my unwashed skin. But whatever it was made Celty freeze unnoticed by me as I was blissfully unaware as I turned with my towel to head back into my room, but a sudden constricting froze me as well. Looking down I noticed that more of those tendrils were wrapped almost constricting around my neck, surprised I looked up to Celty who was facing me with a question on my lips. But that question died quickly, because for all the years I have lived with Celty I have learned to 'read' her even though she doesn't have a head. And what I saw there, made my blood run cold and made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I can't tell you what it felt or even looked like, but the closest was sheer terror as I have never felt Celty give off that vibe towards me. It felt wrong...dark...**hungry**...Yes that was the word, hungry. Not hungry as in the food sense like you and me, but more of some unnatural hunger that perhaps only a Dullahan could feel or emit. And just as suddenly it was gone and so was she, disappearing into the kitchen and leaving me with the thought and feeling like this wasn't the end of it. Something like this just doesn't go away.

After driving myself insane with thinking and wondering why she had acted that way towards me, so unlike her that it was astounding. She never touched me purposely with that strange billowy smoke that she creates, and to stop me purposely with it and hold me like she did confused me to no end. After my shower I got dressed but I hesitated in leaving my room, but I shook it off and decided that perhaps Celty would tell me later why she had stopped me. When I go in there I noticed she wasn't in the flat and figured that she just went out for a ride or had a job come up, either way I could wait to talk to her later. Shaking off these thoughts I ate my breakfast and once again went about my doings that I would on a morning on a Saturday in August. As I left I thought that perhaps I should do something for Celty today, even a Dullahan needed a bit appreciation now and then. It wouldn't be until much later that I would regret that decision...

I came home later then usual because of my thoughts, carrying a bouquet of flowers for Celty. I half expected her to hit me on the back of the head or put me into a headlock of some kind for the 'human thought' when I showed it to her, but that was the last thing that happened. When I got back the place was dark, no lights were on but I knew that Celty was here. I always knew when she was back or not these days, though a part of me was saying to back up and leave. I pushed that thought aside, this was my home where I lived with Celty for years. Why the strange feelings now all of a sudden? People say that fear is a weakness, that only people of cowardice feel such a thing. But I don't believe that, I know the real reason that people feel fear. Fear is nature's warning, that thing built inside us that tells us something is not right...that something is near that can hurt us. What overcomes fear and allows snake charmers to play with those poisonous cobras, what causes people to jump out of planes and sky dive down to the ground, the same thing that caused me to walk through that house looking for Celty without bothering to turn on any lights. Human error. Human error is what lets us make mistakes, lets us learn what works and what does not. But more then anything, it is human error that allows us to ignore natures warning and continue on with what we are doing even though our bodies and minds know differently. But even a scientist like me is subject to human error, and as such I wanted to surprise my Dullahan with flowers in the dark. I found her sitting at the table with her PDA in her hands, but she stood as soon as she knew I was there. Setting the device on the table she turned to me, but I was too excited with my gift to give heed to the warning my senses were trying to tell me. I held them out to her, smiling as I did so.

"I got these for you Celty, aren't they pretty?"

She approached me and took the flowers, examining them before gently setting them on the table. I could tell that she liked them, but there was something right under that. And it confirmed that suspicion when she turned back to me, and if she had eyes I knew she and I would be locked together.

"Celty? What's wrong?"

It was then that the smoke that billowed out from where her head should be began to somehow react violently, the tendrils spilling out and almost whipping about like they were searching or trying to grab something. It frightened me, it wasn't normal for Celty. The warning was back again, stronger this time. And I listened to it, but perhaps I shouldn't have. Maybe if I had stepped forward and reached out to her it would have turned out differently, but I didn't. I stepped back in slight fear, and that fear only grew when Celty reacted to it. So many maybes or perhaps I should have done _this_ instead of _that_ have come and gone in my head, but it is useless since it didn't happen any other way. Celty reacted by reaching out to me, but different then what you would think. Had it not been my quick reflexes that made me back up further when she had tried to grab me so suddenly with a speed that wasn't normal, again with the maybes as maybe I should have let her grab me then. But again I didn't and it just got out of hand. After that it was almost like she growled at me, then Celty turned into something she was not. The best way to describe it was animalistic, though perhaps the real meaning is she turned into what she was exactly. A Dullahan...

"Celty?"

It wasn't long until I was chased, maybe even herded, into my room. How I got it into my mind that I could actually run and get away from her was anybodies guess, I should know better then anybody that it's a futile effort especially in such a closed space. But ran I did and of course she caught me, throwing me onto the bed with inhuman strength. The black tendrils filled the room and Celty seemed to be breathing heavier now, why I couldn't imagine as it wasn't that big of a chase and she wasn't the terrified one. The tendrils crawled up the walls and onto the ceiling, coating the already black room even darker. The held me down, pinned me to the bed tightly and I could tell that struggling wasn't going to get me anywhere but more panicked and tired out. I had a feeling that I would need my strength too, if only I had known what had been going through Celty at that moment it probably would have floored me. I was trembling because I had no idea what was going on with her, but I knew in my bones that it wasn't good. Celty was beautiful though, so very frighteningly beautiful. My breath caught as she crawled onto the bed with me, still keeping me pinned down. A shudder ran though me when she reached out and stroked my cheek with her hand, her skin was so soft and warm too.

"Celty..."

I whispered, watching her and waiting. I knew then that this was something I was going to remember forever, I didn't know whether it was going to be a good one or a bad one. Either way a part of me wanted to know what was going to happen, was eager to satisfy this curiosity. Her hand still stroking my cheek like she wanted to sooth me as more and more tendrils of black smoke slid along the bed and over me, suddenly hooking and grabbing onto my clothes. With a quick ripping noise they shredded like paper, leaving me completely bare. Celty's shadow clothes melted off of her slowly, and she was so beautiful. Celty...my black headless goddess. My eyes traveled down her milky skin, everything I remembered from so many years ago. But now seeing her with my adult eyes she was breathtaking, and for a moment I didn't care what she was going to do to me. Celty propped herself up on her knees just over me, and I was unashamedly hard. It was so painful, I didn't care. I wanted her so bad and for so long, if she left me hanging here like this after such a sight I was going to cry. But I was blessed that it wasn't the case, that she wanted me the same way. But I was wrong in that regard too, she didn't want me the same way I wanted her. She wanted me [i]her[/i] way. My body shook in anticipation as her hands ghosted down my chest to my abs, sending shivers all along the way. When she gripped me at the base I let out a strangled sob, trying to buck into that smooth soft hand. Slowly, oh so slowly, she lowered herself onto me and encased me in sweet velvet heat, making me let out a long low moan. She didn't give me time to savor being inside my love, she began to move at an already rough pace. My breath came in sharp pants as I writhed in her hold, her hands placed on my stomach as she rode me hard. It felt so good, I was almost crying with the feeling of bliss surging through my body. A shiver hit my body when I felt something cold touch my over heated skin, and I could see a tendril of smoke slide up and caress my skin right above my ribs. The cool contrast felt good, but I had a sense of foreboding about it even through the pleasure. And it was right as the tendril snapped away suddenly, but the end was hooked and sharp. As it whipped out it dragged along my skin, tearing through it and sending a thin trail of my blood flew and splattered across the walls.

"AHHHHHH!"

My scream echoed off the walls as I arched, it felt like my skin was burning as it slowly oozed blood. Celty reached down and ran her fingers through the crimson that stained my skin, seeming to 'stare' at it like it was important. I began to fear the tendrils now, feeling more and more of them creeping up and touching me. My screams soon filled the silence as soon as those shadows came up and caressed my skin they would whip away and send my blood in an arc, lines of crimson painted on the white walls over and over again. Searing pain with each slice...blinding pleasure as Celty continued to rock her hips...the heat of our skin contrasting with the cool air. Celty's hands were placed firmly on my chest and her fingers began to dig in, her pace picking up and becoming rougher and faster. Blood welled under her nails and my voice soon grew hoarse from screaming as the smokey tendrils increased their frequency of tearing into me, the sounds of flesh hitting flesh and splatter of blood on the walls and screams rang in my ears and around the room. The sensations were too much for me, and my body soon arched as my climax hit. Celtys soon followed after mine, then all that was left was the heavy panting of my breath and the shivering of our bodies.

I was left like that, like I am now. Dizzy and in pain, covered from the neck down in deep lines of red. Strange how wounds no wider then a pencil or longer then a foot could hurt so much and could bleed till I was almost passing out. I gained enough strength to pull myself into the bathtub and turn on the tap, even enough to turn the nobs to get a good temperature so I wouldn't freeze or get burned. I lay here under the warm water as long as I could before I pulled myself into the blood stained bed and passed out, sleeping until way past noon the next day. When I had enough strength I stumbled to the kitchen after throwing on a robe from my bathroom, chowing down on whatever quick thing I could from the fridge. Celty didn't come home for a long time, and by then I was fully fed and had replenished my body with more then enough water. She didn't type anything to me on her PDA, just went about as if nothing happened or I wasn't even there. It wasn't unusual for her to do so, just not having anything to say is all. And though I wanted to talk about or ask her why a part of me was too afraid, and for the first time I felt in my body an actual fear of the Dullahan. It thrilled me to the core and made my heart beat heavily in my chest, but I figured in time if things went about as they were it would fade and disappear like it was never there. It almost saddened me but I knew that Celty would never talk about it to me, perhaps she would even hastily apologize right before going on a job like she sometimes did. Perhaps someday things between Celty and I will change, those were my thoughts as I entered my room that night and stood near by bed. I sighed as I looked at the walls and wondered how I would go about cleaning this up, but then the hairs on the back of my neck stood up like before and there was a firm click of the door shutting firmly. Slowly I turned around and Celty stood there in front of the closed door, the black smoke that flowed from where her head should be starting to billow out into the room in an all too familiar fashion.

Ah so that was how it was going to be, I had been mistaken all this time then. I had been thinking that nothing had changed, when in truth so much had. Celty wasn't going to talk about it, there was no need to. All that mattered now and would matter in the future was this: I would need to keep myself fully hydrated and keep as much strength as I possibly could, I needed to buy a few more first aid kits, some blood bags, some sore throat medications, and become a masochist. I'm sure I'll get used to the pain after a while, possibly by just focusing on the pleasure and nothing else. Either way the fear I felt faded as I understood, I didn't have to fear for my life. Celty was sharing something with me that I knew she would share with no other, and that little piece of knowledge allowed me to relax as the dark tendrils wound around my body.

After all even a Dullahan has needs...

...

Read and Review please! I want to know what you guys think, and should I make a squeal about this and what you think it would be like!


End file.
